The Misadventures of 4 Angels: Misadventures at C4
by jmsbndgrl
Summary: Major AU - Seventh Story in the series. Angel #1 and #3 leave their Jedi behind while they attend C4. Chaos ensues at home, but what are the Angels up to?


**The Misadventures of Four Angels – Misadventures at C4**

**Summary:** The seventh story in the "Misadventures" series. Angel #1 and #3 leave their Jedi behind while they attend C4. Chaos ensues at home, but what are the Angels up to?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. I'm just borrowing George Lucas' characters for a bit.

**Note:** Once again this is shameless AU. Also all Angel stories build on one another so it is recommended you read the previous stories before reading this one. Yes, I did go to C4, but I can assure you none of this happened, though it would have been fun.

* * *

After a long day at the Jedi Temple, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was enjoying the fact that soon he could enjoy the company of his beloved Angel. He had immediately rushed to her apartment to await her arrival home from work. Although he would have to share her attention with his Angel's dark Obi clone, Obi-Wan was not concerned. Overtime, he had learned to tolerate the clone's dark side persona and had been known to call on his help as they teased their Angel. Therefore, it was an unpleasant surprise when Angel #4 and not Angel #3 entered the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Angel #3's dark clone asked gruffly, one eyebrow quirking in surprise.

"Watching over things for my fellow Angel and bringing a note to you two from her." Angel #4 stated a she rummaged through her purse for her fellow Angel's note.

It was the original Obi-Wan Kenobi's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "A note? What is going on?"

"You'll know soon enough, it's all in this." With a flourish, Angel #4 pulled a piece of paper from her purse. The paper was creased and torn in a couple places from being shoved in the bottom of Angel #4's purse. She tried to take a moment to straighten it out. However, impatient to find out what their Angel's note said, both Obi-Wans used the Force to call the paper to them. Unfortunately, their combined efforts tore the paper in half.

"Blast! Why didn't she use a datapad?" The original Obi-Wan shook his head with irritation as he gestured for Angel #3's dark clone to move towards him so they could piece the note together.

Angel #4 shrugged in response to Obi-Wan's question. "She was in a rush to leave."

'Leave!" Both Obi-Wans shouted in unison and immediately began to scan the note from their Angel:

_To My Dear Obi-Wans,_

_I realized this morning that I forgot to tell you about my vacation for the next week. Angel #1 and I are leaving for a celebration. I'm sorry, but I could not bring you with me, I'll explain when I return. In the meantime, Angel #4 will be checking my messages while I am away. I ask that you two give her some protection while I am away. As a new Angel, she could be a target and with a new little one on the way, we can't have that happen. Angel #2 will probably have her hands full with Angel #1's Anakin clones, so I am counting on you two to take up the task. Don't destroy the apartment or my computer while I am away. I'll see you in a week._

_Love,_

_Your Angel_

Both Obi-Wan's scowled as they read the note, but it was the original Obi-Wan that voiced his irritation first. "What does she mean she forgot to tell us she was leaving on vacation?"

Angel #4 shrugged innocently, "It must have slipped her mind, I know Angel #1 did the same thing to her clones, Angel #2 is delivering their note now.

The dark Obi clone's eyes flashed yellow before he growled, "They did not forget. They did this on purpose!"

Angel #4 bit he bottom lip in a failed attempt to hide her amusement. "They'll only be in "The City of Angels," for a week and then you can have them back." A mischievous twinkle was evident in the Angel's eyes as she smiled at Obi-Wan and the dark clone.

"The City of Angels!" Obi-Wan shouted. "What in the blazes is she doing there and more importantly, why didn't she take me?"

"Or me!" The dark clone added.

Besides the anger and resentment filling Angel #3's apartment, a similar situation was occurring at Angel #1's place. A few floors down from Angel #3's place, two Anakin clones were being informed that their Angel had left town without them as well.

* * *

"She can't do this!" Angel #1's light side clone cried out hit bottom lip forming a bit of a pout. "Why would she do this?"

Angel #2 shrugged. "She's had this vacation planned for a while."

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Angel #1's dark Anakin clone growled with irritation.

Again Angel #2 shrugged. "Again, I do not know, all I can…."

"I can tell you why!" The dark Anakin clone interrupted the Angel. "It's that Angel #3; she's a bad influence on my Angel!"

"Our Angel." The light side clone corrected, scowling at his counterpart.

Angel #2 rolled her eyes. "I don't think you can blame this on Angel #3. I'm pretty sure Obi-Wan and Angel #3's clone will blame this on your Angel."

"Well, they're wrong!" Both Anakin clones shouted with indignation.

Once again Angel #2 rolled her eyes muttering, "Why do I have to be the sensible one?"

"I just hope Angel #3 does not do anything foolish." The dark clone muttered.

Angel #2 could not hide her snicker as she replied, "I'd be more concerned about your Angel doing something foolish, than Angel #3."

Both Anakin clones' eyes widened in a combination of surprise and fear in response to this statement. "We have to go!" They gasped in unison before rising from the chair, and searching for a cloak to pull over themselves.

"And where do you think you are going?" Angel #2 asked, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently.

"To find my Angel." Both clones stated sternly as they draped their dark cloaks over them. They did not allow Angel #2 to say another word as they both exited the door to find a transport to take them to their Angel.

* * *

Angel #2 gave a weary sigh as she massaged her forehead and rummaged through her pocketbook for her comlink. She immediately punched in the code to contact Angel #4.

"Hello?" Angel #4's voice sounded over the comlink.

"Did Obi-Wan and Angel #3's dark clone leave for the City of Angels?" Angel #2 asked wearily.

"Yes, how about Angel #1's Anakin clones?" Angel #4 asked in response already certain she knew the answer.

"Of course. And you know what this means?"

There was a moment of silence before Angel #4 burst into laughter. "Yes, it means we'll need more bail money!"

* * *

"Well, where do we start?" Angel #3 stated as she pulled out her schedule of events while Angel #1 and her stood in line for entry to the celebration they were attending. "I've never been to one of these before."

"Look! There is an Anakin." Angel #1 pointed at a person dressed as her favorite Jedi as he walked to the back of the long line of people. She had not heard Angel #3 due to this momentary distraction.

Angel #3 rolled her eyes. "He doesn't even look like your clones, he's not tall enough." The Angel critiqued before adding. "How about we'll do some shopping first. We need to get our Angel sisters something for…." Angel #3 trailed off as her attention was drawn elsewhere.

Angel #1 smirked as she cast her eyes in the direction of Angel #3's, an Obi-Wan Kenobi look alike had just passed by and caught Angel #3's eye. Not hiding her amusement, Angel #1 stated, "He's too tall."

"Ok, I'll look at what I want, and you can look at you want." Angel #3 conceded with a laugh. "And I won't tell your clones about it as long as you don't tell Obi-Wan and my clone."

"Deal!" Angel #1 shouted gleefully, as the line started moving. "We are going to have so much fun, and what the clones don't know, won't hurt them."

* * *

Obi-Wan, Angel #3's dark Obi-Wan clone and Angel #1's Anakin clones had met at the main public transport station on Coruscant. Obi-Wan would have preferred to take his Jedi starfighter to the "City of Angels," but as the clones were not officially Jedi, he would have been hard pressed to explain to the Council why non-Jedi needed the use of the Temple's starfighters.

The trip had been rather uneventful, but upon landing Obi-Wan and the clones started running into problems. Upon their arrival at the "City of Angels," they had immediately asked around for the location of the celebration so they could find their Angels. Unfortunately it had been a lot more difficult than they expected as very few people had information on its location. In the end, it was not a resident of the city, but an overzealous passenger on their transport, that wanted their pictures, that told them the location. Once they knew where they were going, they immediately went to the celebration and met a wall of people.

"Urgh." Obi-Wan groaned as he pulled off his Jedi cloak. "Why did they have to go to such a hot place."

"I think it is fine." Angel #1's light side clone said with a shrug.

"You would?" Angel #3's dark Obi clone responded with vehemence as he shrugged out of his own cloak. "What in the blazes are we waiting for anyways?" The clone did not hide his impatience as he glowered at the backs of the unmoving people in front of him.

"Patience, they are starting to move ahead of us." Obi-Wan answered back as he craned his neck over the heads of the crowd.

"I don't understand why we didn't just search the line for our Angels and pull them from it." Angel #3's dark Obi clone growled.

"I agree." Angel #1's dark Anakin clone answered back. "Why didn't we just get them, I can feel that my Angel is near!"

"Our Angel." Angel #1's light side Anakin clone corrected as he impatiently peered down the line of people, silently wishing that they would move faster.

"That doesn't matter." The dark Anakin clone growled impatiently. "The question is why are we waiting in this line?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Because I'd like to not cause too much of a scene if we can help it."

"She left without us!" Angel #3's dark Obi clone answered indignantly.

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered, thoughtfully rubbing his beard a slight smirk forming across his lips. "And she'll have to answer to that."

Behind them, Obi-Wan and the rest of the clones failed to hear the conversation of two fan girls behind them.

"Look at their costumes, they are phenomenal. They are sure to win the costume contest." One of the fans said to her counterpart.

The second fan nodded before answering. "Listen to their voices; they sound just like them…" There was a pause before she added, "You don't suppose that it really is…?"

"They aren't supposed to be here and even if they were, why would they wait in line?"

One of the fans shrugged. "Maybe they wanted to attend and did not want anyone to know they were here, so they are going in disguise."

"But there are two Obi-Wans and two Anakins?"

Shrugging the other fan answered, "Maybe one is a body double, you know, for security in the event they were found out?

"I don't think that is the case." The other fan answered skeptically. "It is probably just some people with great costumes."

"But… their voices?" The other fan continued to question.

"Probably just our imaginations after all there are multiples of them, but I would like to get a better look at their faces. Kind of hard to tell with their backs to us." She tried to peer over their shoulders, but with the line starting to move it was impossible to get a good look at the men in front of her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan and the clones had made it to the front doors of the building holding the celebration.

"Badges out where we can see them! There will be no admittance without a badge!" A staff member called out to the crowd.

Behind the clones, the two fan girls behind Obi-Wan and the clones made sure their badges were facing forward. For their part, Obi-Wan and the clones ignored the words of the staff person and confidently strode to the door.

As they made it to the door, a security guard raised a hand to halt Obi-Wan who was leading the way. "Hey! You four can't get in here without a badge."

Rolling his eyes in growing impatience, Obi-Wan waved his hand before the guard at the entrance. "You don't need to see our badges."

"We don't need to see their badges." The guard stated automatically, as his jaw went slack and his eyes dulled.

"We can go about our business." Obi-Wan waved his hand again, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he spoke to the guard.

"They can go about their business." The guard spoke automatically. Behind the clones, the two fan girls could not see the scene unfolding in front of them, but they could hear it.

"Move along." Obi-Wan stated with another wave of his hand.

"Move along. Move along." The guard answered, ushering Obi-Wan and the clones inside.

Behind them, the two fan girls took a step forward they both had their badges in their hands which were shaking with excitement. "They did not need badges!" One of them exclaimed.

"That could only mean…" The other girl stated with awe.

"I know!" Her friend squealed. "Come on; let's go we might be able to catch up with them before they disappear!"

* * *

"There they are!" Angel #1's Anakin clones shouted as they pointed at the backs of Angel #1 and #3 as they entered what appeared to be a busy exhibition hall. "Let's get them!"

Obi-Wan and Angel #3's dark Obi-Wan clone nodded and began to take a step towards the hall, but were stopped as the two fan girls who had been standing behind them in line collided with them. Both girls squealed in delight as each captured an Obi-Wan in their grasp.

"We didn't think it was really you at first. We did not think you were coming!" One of the fan girls began babbling.

"Yes, but which one of you is really you? I must admit your double looks just like you. I can't tell you apart!" The other fan girl called out; resting her head on the dark clone's back as she hugged him tightly.

"Uhh… miladies? I'm afraid you have us mistaken with someone else." Obi-Wan answered, trying to pry the hands of the first fan girl off of him. Knowing full well how the Angels acted around Anakin, the clones, and himself; Obi-Wan knew he had to diffuse this situation quickly since they had obviously been found out.

"Oh there is no mistake, how else could you have got into the Celebration without a badge! And you two…" The fan girl called out to Angel #1's Anakin clones that were trying to escape unnoticed, "Can I have your autograph? Please!" The fan girl batted her eyelashes innocently as she beamed at them.

"Well… you see." Angel #1's light side clone began, but he was interrupted by the frustrated growl of her dark side clone.

"We are very busy and do not have the time for this. So if you will excuse me…" The dark clone started to stalk off towards the exhibit hall he had seen his Angel enter, but his way was blocked when several people jumped in front of him with cameras, all taking pictures of himself, Obi-Wan, and the other two clones.

"Oooo, someone take my camera and get a picture of this, my friends will never believe this without visual proof." The fan girl that had a hold of the original Obi-Wan called out as she dragged him closer to her friend who had somehow moved Angel #3's dark Obi-Wan clone closer to the Anakin clones.

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan was growing increasingly frustrated by the delay in finding his Angel, so he waved his hand before the crowd, calling upon the Force to help him. "We are not the Jedi you are looking for."

However, the mind trick did not seem to work because a member of the crowd shouted, "Hey that is neat. You looked just like him!"

"It is him!" The two fan girls squealed with delight, their revelation causing the jaws of the crowd to drop in awe. There was a moment of silence before pandemonium broke loose. Flashbulbs were going off like crazy, and to Obi-Wan and the clones it sounded like a thousand fan girls screamed at once as a sea of people rushed towards them.

"What in the blazes is wrong with these people?" Angel #3's dark Obi-Wan clone shouted angrily as he went sprinting towards a small gap in the crowd, trying to evade capture. Obi-Wan and Angel #1's Anakin clones followed closely behind.

"They are fans, just like our Angels." Obi-Wan shouted back, sidestepping out of the reach of several female fingertips that were trying to snag at his tunic.

"Get off me!" Angel #1's light side Anakin clone shouted as a corner of his dark cloak was ripped off by one fan girl who promptly waved it in the air like a victory flag. However, none of the Angels' Jedi and Sithly clones saw this because they were too busy looking for a way to lose the crowd of people that were now chasing them.

Obi-Wan and the clones bolted upstairs toward the exhibition hall and plowed their way through a line of people waiting to make various purchases. There was a large amount of people in the room, and Obi-Wan and the clones thought they would be able to slow down as the fan girls would find it difficult to maneuver around the crowd. All four of them chanced a glance over their shoulder and learned a very quick lesson: Never underestimate the power of an overzealous fan girl, Angel or no.

There was no stopping the fans in their pursuit, as they simply followed Obi-Wan and the clones' lead and plowed through the crowd. Eyes momentarily widening in shock, Obi-Wan and the clones immediately turned and sprinted down a long aisle of vendors. When they reached the end of the aisle, they quickly turned down the next aisle and found a vendor whose shelves would provide them a bit of cover. Pretending to be interested in a display of action figures, the Anakins pulled the hood of their cloaks over their heads to conceal their faces and the Obi-Wans put on their own cloaks and followed suit.

"They ripped my cloak!" Angel #1's light side clone lamented as he held the tattered end of his garment.

"Shhhh!" His dark counterpart hissed sternly. "We do not care; have our Angel make you a new one."

"Hey! Why does this figure look like me?" Angel #3's dark Obi-Wan clone asked pointing at one of the action figures.

The original Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Because it is you… me… whatever!"

"Yeah, well here is one of me." The dark Anakin clone stated pointing at a figure of himself. "Why would they have a figure of me?"

"Probably because not everyone can have clones like our Angels." Obi-Wan stated offhandedly as he chanced a glance outside the vendor to see if they had lost the swarm of fan girls.

"I guess so." Angel #1's light side clone stated as he continued to pout at the shredded end of his cloak. "Are they gone?"

"It looks like it, but we must be cautious from now on. Let's find our Angels and get out of here." Obi-Wan answered back, walking away from the vendor and giving the hood of his cloak a firm tug to make sure it was fully concealing his face.

Obi-Wan and the clones made their way through several aisles of vendors, searching each one for their Angels. It wasn't until they moved onto one of the main thoroughfares that Angel #1's dark Anakin clone spotted them. "There they are." He pointed at his Angel, but his eyes flashed a dangerous shade of amber when he saw two tall, cloaked figures trailing behind her. "Who are those two Jedi behind her?"

Angel #1's light side clone's eyes also flashed yellow as the unfamiliar sensation of jealousy boiled within him. "They are clones of us!"

"She's replaced us!" Her dark clone shouted back.

"Calm yourselves." Obi-Wan chided the Anakins, "There has to be an explanation for all of this."

"Then ask your Angel about it." The dark Anakin clone spat vehemently. "She looks pretty cozy with one of those clones."

Both Obi-Wan and Angel #3's dark Obi-Wan clone's heads snapped as they caught a glimpse of their Angel smiling up at one of the other Anakin clones as she handed him a parcel to hold. Then both Angels led their new Anakin clone companions towards the exit of the exhibition hall.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Obi-Wan and the dark Obi-Wan clone stated in unison, their eyes mimicking the yellow of the Anakins. They immediately began the pursuit of their Angels.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Obi-Wan and the clones growled together as they all stepped outside of the Exhibition hall and scanned the area for their Angels. There was no sign of them or their new Jedi companions.

"I don't see them!" Angel #1's Anakin clones half whined as they scowled at passersby.

"Well, those clones are going upstairs." Angel #3's dark Obi-Wan clone gestured at a small group of white armored clone troopers as they headed up a flight of stairs.

Closing his eyes, the original Obi-Wan called upon the Force and searched the area upstairs for a sign of his Angel. With his eyes still closed he spoke to the other clones. "They are up there. I can feel my Angel's presence."

"All right, let's go." The clones stated before heading upstairs.

* * *

Upon reaching the second level, Obi-Wan and the clones saw several rooms with people moving in and out of them. With no sign of their Angels, they were forced to search each room.

The first two rooms were dark and crowded and seemed to be showing some sort of holovid. The lighting made it impossible to see anyone, so Obi-Wan and the clones called upon the Force to search out their Angels. Much to their dismay, their Angels had not seated themselves in those theaters, so they were forced to continue their search elsewhere.

The next room Obi-Wan and the clones reached was filled with a series of colorful displays. "What is up with all the helmets?" Angel #1's light side Anakin clone asked as he and his counterparts confirmed their Angels were not in that room either.

Obi-Wan and the other clones just shrugged in response to the light side Anakin clone's question and moved onto the next room.

"They were in here, I can feel it." Obi-Wan stated as they entered a less crowded room with some displays of clothing and various other morbid looking displays.

"Yes, but they aren't in here now." The dark Obi-Wan clone stated with a sneer as he turned his gaze from a display of the latest senatorial fashions on Coruscant. "Let's keep moving."

"Urgh!" The light side Anakin clone exclaimed as he past by a small display with a charred head inside. "What happened to this guy? That is disgusting." Too impatient to continue their search neither Obi-Wan nor the other clones took the time to read the caption that would explain the display.

"Doesn't matter, come look at this, I can sense our Angel spent some time looking at this." The dark Anakin clone stated as he stood before another display. "It is one of those masks from earlier. I must admit, it is better looking in black. I'd actually be willing to wear it in black."

The light side Anakin clone shrugged, "It looks a bit uncomfortable, and besides our Angel likes the way we look. If any one needs a mask it is that guy." He pointed at the charred head before walking towards another clothing display that Obi-Wan and Angel #3's dark Obi-Wan clone were ogling, mischievous smiles forming on their lips.

"I vote that as punishment for replacing us and leaving us on Coruscant, our Angel has to wear that dress." Angel #1's dark Anakin clone stated with a roguish grin.

"That is no dress." Obi-Wan corrected, but he and Angel #3's dark Obi-Wan clone had been thinking of the same punishment for their own Angel. No matter what, Obi-Wan and the clones would enjoy seeing their respective Angels in the barely there gold and maroon outfit.

Obi-Wan and the clones took another moment to appreciatively gaze at the outfit before leaving this room to continue their search. Without their Angels, there was no point at staring at the outfit.

The next room Obi-Wan and the clones passed by was filled with several astromech droids with R2-D2's coloring. It was impossible to gain entry to the room due to the sheer volume of people, but by peering through the door, they were able to confirm once more that their Angels were not there. So their search continued.

* * *

"Do you know who sat in that?" Angel #1 whispered excitedly to Angel #3. "He actually sat in it!"

"They both did." Angel #3 corrected, staring at the yellow speeder Anakin and Obi-Wan had used to chase down the bounty hunter that had tried to kill Padmé.

"Let's sit in it for a moment." Angel #1 added conspiratorially before moving towards the speeder.

"Wait!" Angel #3 yelled, grabbing her friends arm. "We aren't supposed to, and besides we will get caught with all these people around."

Angel #1 waved these concerns aside. "They aren't paying attention to us. Why are you worried?"

"Because it is only the two of us and with Angel #2 not here someone has to be the voice of reason."

Angel #1 rolled her eyes. "Look, we'll let the Anakin clones be our lookout. I'm sure our Angel sister would not mind." She then called over her shoulder to the two Anakin clones. "Hey guys! Can you make sure no one is watching while my Angel sister and I check out this speeder?"

The Anakin clones eyeballed the speeder appreciatively, as they replied, "Yes, milady."

"See, no problem." Angel #1 replied to Angel #3 before grabbing her friend's hand and tugging her towards the speeder.

"Your Anakin clones are a bad influence on you. You are starting to sound like them!" Angel #3 stated with a chuckle. She still felt a bit of trepidation as she moved closer to the speeder, but she had to admit this was a rare opportunity that you could not pass up. Having the Anakin clones around also made her a bit braver, so she did not need the insistent tug from her fellow Angel as they both climbed into the speeder.

Unfortunately, the stand the speeder was resting on was not very stable, and before they could settle themselves into the seats they were promptly thrown from it, landing sprawled on the floor. Angel #3 groaned in pain as she landed hard on her back, but she was more concerned that the speeder was going to land on top of her and her fellow Angel.

"What do you think you were doing?" Obi-Wan shouted, as he held his hand out and used the Force to steady the speeder and settle it back on its stand. Angel #3's dark Obi-Wan clone had rushed to her side and was helping her up. She was wincing in pain and holding a hand to her lower back.

Angel #1's Anakin clones were helping her up. She had landed hard on one knee and was finding it difficult to stand on it. However, despite their desire to help their Angel, they were still sporting amber colored eyes as they pointed at the set of clones that had been serving as their lookouts. "Who are they?"

Hissing in pain, Angel #3 asked. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be back home."

"And you aren't supposed to leave without telling us." Obi-Wan retorted sharply.

"I left you a note." Angel #3 retorted.

"And if you think that is suitable, then you are highly mistaken." Obi-Wan replied once more.

Then the dark Obi-Wan clone repeated Angel #1's Anakin clone's question, "Who are they?"

Despite her pain, Angel #3 noted that the dark side clones were not the only ones sporting amber hued eyes. She gave a faint smile as she teased, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Master Jedi?"

"Yes!" Obi-Wan and the clones barked impatiently causing both Angels to laugh.

"What?" Angel #1 batted her eyelashes innocently. "Did you think we had replaced you? Obviously you can't count?"

"Count?" The light side Anakin clone asked, his eyes reverting to their regular blue color as his Angels words soothed him.

"Yes." Angel #1 replied. "Each Angel has two Jedi. There are four Angels, and until recently only Obi-Wan and five clones. These are Angel #4's Anakin clones; we picked them up at the Kaminoan vendor in the exhibition hall."

Obi-Wan's eyes reverted to their natural blue-green color as he stared at the brand new light side and dark side clones. "Why one dark, and one light?" He asked, curious for the reasoning.

"Because they are both sexy." Angel #1 answered, causing her clones to grin. "But we figured with two little ones, Angel #4 needed a light clone to keep the dark one in line."

Everyone laughed at this until Angel #3 hissed in pain once more and brought a hand to her lower back, trying to massage out the knot that had formed there.

"What are we going to do with you Angels? You keep injuring yourselves." Obi-Wan shook his head as he spoke, a mirthful twinkle present in his eyes.

Angel #3 noticed his amusement and snapped back, "It's not funny!"

"No, it isn't." Obi-Wan replied, his face growing more serious as he watched his Angel wince once more. "Which is why you are coming home with us right now. We'll take Angel #4's clones with us."

"But… we haven't got anything for Angel #2 yet." Angel #3 pouted.

"I can take care of that." Angel #1 stated, her own concern growing as her friend grimaced in pain.

"Oh no, you're not. You are coming home with us." Angel #1's dark Anakin clone contradicted. "Of course..." The clone's voice dropped to a whisper that only Angel #1 could hear, "Your arrival home will be delayed until you have been effectively punished for leaving us behind." Angel #1 shuddered as her clone's lips ghosted down the column of her neck.

Both Angels' started to protest once more, but there was little they could do to deter their group of Force users. Angel #1 was carried out over her dark clone's shoulder, while Angel #3 was gingerly cradled in Obi-Wan's arms due to her back injury. Both Angels tried to struggle and squirm in the captors grasp, but they soon found themselves bound by invisible binders. It quickly became evident that struggling was useless. Their clones had decided their days at the celebration were finished and that it was time to go home.


End file.
